


Ridiculous and Semi-Romantic

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't feel good."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ridiculous and Semi-Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #202 "bug"

John let out a low moan as he sat down on their bed and dropped his head onto Rodney’s shoulder. “Don’t feel good,” he mumbled.

“I should put this in my memoir,” said Rodney, conversationally. He pulled them into a more comfortable position and started carding his fingers through John’s hair. “You can complete a rescue mission with a broken leg and internal bleeding, but a twenty-four hour bug turns you into a toddler.”

“That’s not fair,” said John. He sat up to blink blearily at him, looking confused and a little unfocused. “I would _totally_ rescue you right now, if you needed it.”

Rodney tugged him back down, sitting up against the headboard and letting John settle against him, half in his lap. “Sheppard, you couldn’t even make it to the bathroom without me keeping you from falling over.”

“Didn’t have to,” said John. “’Cause I have you and you’re here. I can be sick and stupid, now, ‘cause you won’t let anything hurt me. But if you’re gone, then I have to _find_ you, and it doesn’t matter how much it hurts.”

“That is one of the sweetest and least coherent things I’ve ever heard,” said Rodney, and pressed a kiss into John’s hair. “And if we’re doing ridiculous, semi-romantic declarations, then I promise I’ll always come rescue you, even if I’m sick, too.”

“Okay,” John agreed, wriggling closer and throwing one arm over Rodney’s hip, and Rodney continued stroking his hair, long after his husband fallen asleep.

THE END


End file.
